


Relief exists in your arms

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Beaches, Bullying, Cotton Candy (Food), Crush, Depression, Eating out, F/M, Flirting, Funfair, Kissing, No Condom, Orgasm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shyness, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, carousel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	Relief exists in your arms

Summer. Vacation. Finally away from your home, problems, crowded streets. You couldn’t wait to finally get up onto the coach bus, watch the sceneries you were about to leave behind yourself. This feeling always caused you some sort of a joy, you couldn’t really explain yourself. Maybe wanderlust.  
Tanned lifeguard guys, group of handsome college students and those hot sunbathing guys, of course all of them were being taken by girls, who were cut out of model magazines. Yup. These were the guys who never would have even bother to notice you or in case they’d have, you’d have only got few glares of them what would have made you to hate yourself even more than you already did.  
After you got a few looks on the beach by some plastic girls, you felt like you just couldn’t bear to remain there anymore. You pulled on your black top with your favourite skirt what you thought looked the less repelling on you, then left the cheap hotel. You long ago gave up to find love on vacations or in your whole life but you still hoped to at least have some fun with someone. But no. Apparently none of it was about to happen. You were walking along a main road for a while in the dark, you huffed as you remembered your parents said to take care. Honestly, you knew very well that no one gave a toss about you. The time when you stopped walking eventually happened as you heard the typical noises of a nearby traveling carnival. After a little hesitation you decided to walk along the dusty path towards the open clown mouth designed entrance. You smiled shyly at the tall boy with the skull mascara who was selling the tickets, then thanked him as he helped to put the paper bracelet onto your wrist. You were happy enough that he remained neutral towards you and nothing negative. You always had the heart for such creepy and authentic fares, more than for the usual modern ones with loud techno music. The park wasn’t crowded at all, but no wonder as it was late and the area was rather far from all the hotels or houses.  
First you went on the Cheshire cat themed roller-coaster, you didn’t care that everyone else were in pairs, you got used to such things. You weren’t in the mood to scream at all, so your eyes rather ran onto a farther attraction, which was a pretty, old carousel. Meanwhile you didn’t even notice the pair of green eyes what were fixed on you. After the ride you made your way towards the next attraction, but your eyes widened when an older male walked up to you. “Hey hun, do you like cotton candy?” Just to make sure you looked around if he was really talking to you or someone else. He was just so hot, but thankfully there were only you and him. “I do.” You replied on a shy voice while you ran your eyes on his sheriff outfit. “I’ll get one for you then, if you allow me.” You already blushed because of his manner, also you still found it hard to believe that someone actually had noticed you. You followed him towards the cotton candy stand and thanked him, once the thin stick was handled into your hand. “I’m John…and well I just finished my shift so didn’t have the time to change into normal clothes.” After you introduced yourself, you smiled at him timidly as you took a better look at his handsome face. “Oh, I think it looks very good on you…I mean…uh…” You looked away even more blushed as you weren’t sure if your compliment sounded as awkward as it did in your head. You lips quivered into his touch on your chin, as tilted it so he was able to look into your eyes. “It’s really cute when you blush, but you don’t need to be shy around me.” You thought most of the girls would have left right then or even earlier on, but you weren’t like most of the girls. You craved for some attention, also the sheriff was incredibly good looking, just your type. “I’m sorry…I can’t really help it.” You mumbled quietly but as he smiled at you, you felt like your whole body was about to melt. He held your cotton candy while you got up onto the carousel. As you leaned your head against the toy horse’s neck you’ve been resting your eyes on the sheriff as the attraction was going round and round. It was dumb but you’ve started to fall for the sheriff already. Once you got off the ride, the two of you walked side by side till a barrel organ could be heard. The sheriff and you held your eyes on the little monkey who danced on top of it while the creepy music on it was haunting you, so till you finished the candy you stayed there, time to time you glanced at the sheriff. “It’s getting quite late, would you like a ride to your hotel?” “Hotel…how do you know?” “It’s easy. I live here, and if you’d be too I must have spotted such a beauty like you.” You fell for his words right away, especially because no one called you a beauty ever before. “Thank you, I’d appreciate a ride to my hotel then.” “I parked down just behind the fair.” A slight fear ran through your body as his car wasn’t front of the park but behind it with no light at all, but for you nothing was scarier than being laughed at or mocked by those shithead guys or girls, so you just didn’t care anymore. You hesitated for one more second when the police car’s backdoor was opened up for you by the sheriff, but you got inside. After the sheriff got in beside you, he locked the doors and lit up the car’s inside dim lamp. He made you shiver as he placed his right hand onto your bare knee. “I wanted you since the moment you entered the fair.” “You did?” Your voice sounded way younger than your actual age as your pulse was in an unhealthy region by then. He held onto your hands to kiss all the way up from your wrists, what were covered with older and newer cut marks. You loved how he just gently kissed it all over without flooding you with loads of questions or making any comment on them, he really accepted just the way you were. Your body trembled as he slipped his hand higher and squeezed your thigh. “You have such a pretty face, of course I did sweetheart.” That was it, from that point you felt like you’d be eager to give or let him do anything to you. This was what you wished for all along, that finally someone would find you beautiful and to stop only fantasizing about the dirtiest erotic desires you had, but to finally do them. You clang onto him for the first time your lips have met, he kissed you hungrily while he slipped his palm higher to cup your cunt through your panties. The way he was panting and moaning made you soaking wet within record time, as you felt how badly he wanted you. “I don’t think I want to give you a ride to the hotel just yet.” He said on a hoarse voice as he was kissing your neck. “I don’t think I ever want to go back to that hotel.” You said and smiled brightly as he lifted you onto his lap then took your top off. Out of reflex you covered your belly but soon you dropped your arms as he was spreading kisses all over them. “You’re gorgeous, no need to hide anything.” You still felt nervous though but when he ran his hand along your belly, and also kissed it all over you began to relax. “Do you feel how hard you’re making me?” A moan left your mouth as he rubbed his hardness against your cunt. “Oh God..” You whispered as you needily pressed your aching lap against him. “Do you want it inside you, angel?” More lust ran along your body due to that question and you enjoyed how impatiently he tore your panties off after you’ve nodded. His fingers felt so damn good against your pussy lips, meanwhile without any difficulties he took your bras off, and one of your nipples was already between his lips. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me honey.” And you were, just from the slight rubbing you already felt close to come. You kissed him on the lips and felt the slight taste of beer on his tongue, what you soon felt on your clit as he lowered his head down between your legs. He was doing it perfectly, he lapped gently at your clit before he paid more attention to your pussy lips as he rubbed his tongue on them. He circled his tongue around your hole before he pushed his tongue inside. You whimpered once he unzipped his trousers and the warm head of his cock was soon being rubbed against your cunt. “Tell me what you want dear.” “I want to be fucked by you, sheriff.” He smirked for the answer and rewarded you with few more kisses on your neck. He rubbed the wet head of his cock up and down teasing your clit and pussy lips before he eventually thrust himself inside your hole. “Ssshh, it’s okay hun.” He whispered as he was stretching you painfully but you wanted this to happen. He cupped your breasts as he was gently rubbing them, while you were making out with him passionately. The way he was fucking you made you really close to your orgasm. You ran your fingers along his short grayish locks as he was rutting you hard onto the seat. “Fuck, oh fuck!” He groaned as he began to thrust his dick inside you faster. You closed your eyes down tight and held onto him more as you reached your orgasm, your whole cunt was spread with the amazing pulsing joy, for a whole minute, while he kept fucking you hard. He folded your skirt up after that as he pulled his cock out then jerked himself off as he squirted his come all over your cunt. He wiped some off it with his finger and slipped it slowly inside your mouth so you could taste him. You sucked on his finger while you swallowed the drips of come down before he hugged you to himself. “How far do you live from this town?” “Two hours by bus.” He kissed you on the lips tenderly then smiled at you, while he was fondling your cheek. “I will show up in your town then at least every week.” “Really?” You just found it too much for one day, after all what happened to you in the past this day made it feel like a dream. “Of course, but till you’re here on your vacation I’m gonna drive up to your hotel everyday sweetheart.”


End file.
